


Ten Million Ways To Love Somebody

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>- Jestem twoją Alfą, Louis. Ty jesteś moją Omegą. To jest nasze mieszkanie. Spotkaliśmy się, jakby, trzy lata temu? </i><br/><i>- Tak, spotkaliśmy się, na przesłuchaniach do X-Factora. Czekaj, jestem twoim co?</i><br/><i>- Co to jest X-Factor? </i><br/><i>Louis ma właśnie odpowiedzieć, gdy zrozumienie świta mu w głowie, i zaciąga się gwałtownie. Nie ma mowy. </i><br/><i>- Ja… - zaczyna, oblizując wargi. To dziwne, na pewno, ale dosłownie nie ma żadnego innego wyjaśnienia na to. - Nie sądzę, że jestem twoim Louisem - oferuje, obserwując jak brwi Harry'ego bardziej się marszczą.</i><br/><i>- Co? </i><br/><i>- Bo ty zdecydowanie nie jesteś moim Harrym?</i><br/><i></i><br/>[Albo ten, gdzie Louis i Omega!Louis zamieniają się miejscami i jest w zasadzie sporo zamieszania, uczuć i seksu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zapowiedź

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Million Ways To Love Somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977156) by [slashter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter). 



> Hej, witam! Chciałam was poinformować, że ta mini seria będzie się przeplatać z inna xx

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis zauważa jest to, że się zesrał. Co jest czymś nowym, nawet jak na niego.

Następne jest to, że nie jest w swoim pokoju hotelowym. Raczej jest we własnej sypialni, chociaż zasłony są zaciągnięte. To głupie, bo powód, dla którego wybrał tę sypialnię był prawie wyłącznie dla ogromnego od sufitu aż po podłogę okna, które wypełniało jego pokój światłem i dawało mu najbardziej fantastyczny widok na Londyn, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

Więc postanawia wstać z łóżka i otworzyć kotary, poza tym, tak szybko jak się przesuwa, fala _czegoś_ zalewa go i nagle cały oddech z niego ulatuje. Poci się teraz obficie i jest ciepły, rosnące gorąco z sekundy na sekundę, chce krzyczeć, zawołać po pomoc, ale jedynie może poradzić sobie ze słabym jękiem.

Jego telefon dzwoni i drga na bliskość hałasu, choć to tylko wibracje. Sięga i chwyta go, przyciskając go do ucha.

\- Halo? - chrypie i słyszy westchnienie ulgi na drugim końcu.

\- Lou? Dzięki _Bogu_. Okej, mój pociąg opóźniono, ale jestem już w drodze.

To Harry. To _Harry_ i Louis nie wie, dlaczego czuje się tak spokojnie, ale wzdycha szczęśliwie.

\- Okej – mówi, jego głos jest wciąż słaby.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie, będę tam wkrótce, wszystko w porządku? Po prostu _oddychaj_.

\- Ta. - Louis oddycha. Tak jest, dopóki nie rozłącza się i to uderza w niego. _Kochanie_?

O ile Louis wie, to zawsze on rzucał ksywkami dookoła. Kiedy Harry stał się taki ckliwy? Nie to, że Louis narzeka, naprawdę. Bierze wszystkie uczucia, jakie może dostać od Harry'ego, pomimo że wie, iż chłopak naprawdę nie oddaje uczucia, które Louis zawsze czuje pojawiające się nisko w jego brzuchu. Zawsze chce pochylić się i zamknąć te kilka cali pomiędzy nimi, aby przycisnąć wargi do tych Harry'ego, ale Harry tylko spogląda na niego z oczami wypełnionymi taką _miłością_ i Louis nie chce łamać mu serca lub zdezorientować albo zmusić go do czegokolwiek. Więc po prostu siada wygodnie, wzdycha i kontynuuje przeczesywanie palcami loków Harry'ego.

Z jakiegoś powodu, myśląc o Harrym odciąga swoją uwagę od pędzącego serca i niewyraźnego widzenia. Oczywiście, gdy tylko to sobie uświadomił, to uczucie znów go pokrywa i wije się na pościeli.

Czuje coś chlupoczącego nieprzyjemnie pod nim, sięga tam i czuje wilgoć, która wyciekała z niego. Podnosi palce do twarzy i jest jednocześnie zaskoczony i odczuwa ulgę, dowiadując się, że to nie jest to, o czym myślał. Chociaż to wciąż dziwne, więc sięga w dół i czuje źródło kapania, może jakieś dziwne nacięcie lub guz albo- och. Wow, okej, to jest zdecydowanie jego odbyt. Bez prawdziwego myślenia o tym, Louis wślizguje swój palec wskazujący do środka.

Jego reakcja jest natychmiastowa — drży intensywnie, jego widzenie zniekształca się przez biały punkt i wszystko, co chce to więcej palców wewnątrz siebie, mocniej, szybciej. Cieknie teraz nawet bardziej i jego penis jest nagle niewiarygodnie twardy, każde przemknięcie prześcieradeł powoduje u niego mimowolne drżenie.

To uderza w niego znienacka, to, co doświadcza tak celowo jest podniecające i skomle w poduszkę. Wszystko, o czym może teraz myśleć to o byciu pieprzonym, byciu głęboko wypełnionym, i jedyną osobą w jego umyśle jest Harry, który, dość mało pomocnie jest w drodze.

Cholera, jak Louis mu to wytłumaczy? Jest całkiem pewien, że: - Uch, hej, Harry, więc wiem, że to wygląda dziwnie, ale czuję się jakbym mógł umrzeć, jeśli nie będziesz mnie właśnie teraz pieprzył i jestem tyle ile można zakochany w tobie, więc, uch, tak – nie nadaje się. Teraz jęczy głośniej, zarówno z podniecenia jak i frustracji oraz słyszy klucze szarpiące się w zamku. Cichnie, uświadamia sobie, że to prawdopodobnie Harry, a potem nieco panikuje.

Spogląda w prawo na bałagan. Jest pewny, że jego twarz jest zarumieniona i może poczuć, jak spocone ma włosy. Jego pupa wciąż cieknie, na litość boską, dlaczego to po prostu nie przestanie, i paraduje z pełną erekcją przez to. Tyra jak wół, ale i tak nakrywa się kilkoma kocami rozłożonymi przypadkowo na łóżku, więc to nie będzie tak duży szok — miejmy nadzieję — dla Harry'ego, kiedy wejdzie.

\- Lou? - woła Harry, stukając w drzwi. - Pszczółko.

 _Pszczółko_? Od kiedy? Louis jest blisko otworzenia ust, aby zapytać po prosto o to, kiedy zamiast tego drzwi do jego sypialni otwierają się i potem nagle nie może nic zrobić poza zamknięciem się. Ponieważ Harry jest tutaj. I jest coś innego w nim, jasny błysk w jego oczach, i Louis zaczyna ponownie skomleć bez prawdziwego rozumienia tego. Harry też pachnie, ale nie źle, nie, pachnie dobrze, _tak dobrze_ , i Louis nie może nic poradzić, ale wierci się pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- Kurwa, Louis – mówi Harry, jego głos jest niższy niż cokolwiek Louis słyszał wcześniej. Ukrywa się w dłoni przez spodnie i praktycznie dyszy. Jednak przerywa i podnosi głowę na bok. - Nie pocisz się, kochanie?

Zanim Louis może zaprotestować, Harry zdziera przykrycia, a potem zachłannie przyjmuje nagą formę Louisa.

\- Wyglądasz _niesamowicie_ – pomrukuje Harry i to zabiera wszystko, Louis musi odepchnąć Harry'ego, kiedy się pochyla.

Harry zamiera, jego twarz jest mieszaniną dezorientacji, gniewu, żądzy i zaskoczenia. - Coś nie tak? - pyta ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Po prostu... zaczyna Louis, chociaż trudno być spójnym ze wszystkimi jego zmysłami podniesionymi na ten poziom. - Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy _porozmawiać_ o tym, zanim przejdziemy od działania?

Harry uśmiecha się lubieżnie. - Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że sprośne rozmówki są twoim fetyszem. Ale tak, pewnie, okej. - Pochyla się, więc unosi się nad Louisem, jego usta są zaledwie cale od jego ucha. - Będę cię pieprzył, Louis – mówi i Louis teraz prawie się trzęsie ze zniecierpliwienia, wyrzucając szok z umysłu. - Będę cię pieprzył tak mocno, że nie będziesz w stanie chodzić. Wypełnię cię tak dużą ilością mojej spermy-

\- Zrobisz _co_? - krzyczy nagle Louis, marszcząc nos. - Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim, Haz, nie zrobię tego bez prezerwatywy.

\- To- co? - mówi Harry, odchylając się. Wygląda teraz po prosto na wyraźnie zdezorientowanego, a Louis przegryza wargę.

\- Kocham cię, Harry, ale wciąż musimy być, jakby, bezpieczni, wiesz, STI* i w ogóle, a je nie jestem pewny, czy czuję się komfortowo z-

\- Okej, okej, wstrzymaj się – mówi Harry i jest coś w jego tonie, co natychmiastowo sprawia, że Louis się zamknął, pomimo że nie chce. Przesuwa się niekomfortowo — nie jest pewien, ile podoba mu się z tego super-dominującego Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś w _gorączce_ , Louis – mówi Harry. - Nie powinieneś nawet być tak spójnym. Za każdym innym razem praktycznie ruchasz moją nogę, kiedy się pokazuje, co się dzieje?

\- Co masz namyśli „za każdym innym razem”? - mówi Louis. - Czy my... cholera, Harry, robiliśmy to, kiedy byłem pijany? Nawet niczego nie pamiętam, Chryste, to-

\- Louis – mówi Harry swoim firmowym tonem. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- Jestem... w moim mieszkaniu. W Londynie. Co jest dziwne, ponieważ zeszłej nocy byłem zdecydowanie w pokoju hotelowym w Niemczech.

\- Dobrze... - mówi Harry, żując wargę. - W Niemczech. Okej, wiesz, kim jestem?

\- Uch... ta, Harry Styles. 1/5 One Direction. Mój najlepszy kumpel.

Harry zatrzymuje się, oglądając Louis przez parę minut, zanim odpowiada.

\- Jestem Harry Styles. Nie jestem pewny, czym jest One Direction. I nie jestem tylko twoim najlepszym kumplem, jestem twoim _jedynym_ partnerem**.

\- ...co?

\- Jestem twoim Alfą, Louis. Ty jesteś moją Omegą. To jest _nasze_ mieszkanie. Spotkaliśmy się, jakby, trzy lata temu?

\- Tak, spotkaliśmy, na przesłuchaniu do X-Factora. Czekaj, jestem twoim _czym_?

\- Co to X-Factor?

Louis jest bliski odpowiedzenia, kiedy uświadomienie oświeca go i gwałtownie się zaciąga. Nie ma mowy.

\- Ja... - zaczyna, liżąc wargi. To dziwne, na pewno, ale dosłownie nie ma na to żadnego wyjaśnienia. - Nie sądzę, że jestem twoim Louisem. – oferuje, oglądając jak brwi Harry'ego marszczą się bardziej.

\- Co?

\- Bo ty zdecydowanie nie jesteś moim Harrym?

\- Lou - mówi Harry i wygląda teraz na tak zranionego, zranionego i ze złamanym sercem. - Co ty mówisz?

\- Nie, nie, Harry, s-sądzę, że zamieniłem się miejscami? Z twoim Louisem? Który prawdopodobnie właśnie budzi się w łóżku w Niemczech, kurwa.

Harry uspokaja się. - Uch... okej?

\- W porządku, wróćmy. Mówisz, że jestem - jestem w gorączce. Co to znaczy?

Harry uniósł brwi. - Och. Wow. Ty naprawdę nie jesteś Louisem, no nie?

\- Zamknij się. Jestem dokładnie tak Louisowy jak twój Louis.

\- Dobrze – odpowiada Harry, mały uśmiech igra na jego wargach. - Cóż... jesteś w gorączce. To w zasadzie jakby... stan, w którym się znajdujesz? To zależy od Omegi, naprawdę. Potrzebujesz knota Alfy.

\- A ty jesteś Alfą.

\- Jestem _twoim_ Alfą, tak.

\- Więc masz... knota?

Harry rumieni się nieco. - _Mogę_ mieć jednego, tak.

\- Co to jest, jakby jakiś typ bransoletki przyjaźni?

Harry wypuszcza głośny śmiech, a potem zaciska rękę na ustach, chichocząc cicho, i Louis uśmiecha się czule, bo, tak, to może nie być _jego_ Harry, ale to Harry.

\- Uch... nie do końca – odpowiada Harry. - Mój knot się... pojawia?

\- Dobrze. Okej. Jak?

Harry wdycha, następnie patrzy na Louisa przez kilka chwil.

\- Mój kutas.

\- Ym.

\- Knot jest na moim kutasie. A ty go potrzebujesz.

\- To jest, jakby, pewien rodzaj kiepskiego tekstu na podryw?

\- Spójrz, Louis. Musimy uprawiać seks.

\- Och – mówi Louis, rumieniąc się. - Dobra. To dlaczego byłeś całkiem... seksowny i w ogóle, huh?

Harry chichocze. - Tak.

\- Okej.

\- Nie... nie wiem, jak to zadziała na ciebie, mam na myśli...

\- Nie mamy knotów. Lub gorączek. Albo niczego z Alfami i Omegami.

\- Wow. Ym. To dziwne.

\- …racja.

\- Więc... nie uprawiasz seksu ze swoim Harrym?

\- N-nie, nie uprawiamy, my po prostu... nie uprawiamy.

Harry zatrzymuje się, pocierając dłonie o dżinsy. - Chcesz tego?

\- Może? Tak myślę?

Harry kiwa głową, robiąc wydech, a potem wstaje. - Okej, spójrz, Louis, będę szczery. Twoje ciało — _potrzebujesz_ tego. Potrzebujesz mnie. Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia, jak udało ci się być tak opanowanym. Jesteś w gorączce. Nie powinieneś nawet być w stanie uformować poprawnie zdanie i zdecydowanie nie powinieneś teraz być w stanie odejść od siebie. To, co się tutaj dzieje, jakby... jakby jesteś _tobą_ , ale w _moim_ świecie.

\- Ale... wtedy to oznaczałoby, że twój Louis jest sobą w _moim_ świecie i-

\- Ta, i najwyraźniej, to nie będzie takie ładne.

\- Kurwa.

\- Dokładnie*** – Harry uśmiecha się znacząco. I to tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Louis przewraca oczami, ale kiwa głową. - To — okej. Tak.

Harry wzdycha i wczołguje się na łóżko. - Spójrz, przepraszam, jeśli to, jakby, sprawi, że poczujesz się dziwnie?

\- Nie, to- – mówi Louis, ponownie się rumieniąc. - Myślę, że będzie ze mną w porządku.

\- Dobrze – opowiada Harry, uśmiechając się. - Przepraszam, jeśli będę trochę szorstki.

Louis mógł poczuć motylki w brzuchu, jak Harry przybliżył się, pochylając się, aby trącić nosem jego szyję.

\- Mmm, dobrze – mówi Harry, skubiąc szczękę Louisa. - Twoja woń wróciła.

Louis próbuje przemówić, ale tylko kończy się na sapnięciu, jak Harry skubie jego ucho, a potem obraca głowę, aby przycisnąć ich usta do siebie. Jego żołądek opada nagle i czuje, że staje się bardziej mokry — co jest naprawdę dziwną rzeczą, myśląc o tym, nie wspominając o doświadczeniu — i Harry pogłębia pocałunek, wślizgując język przez wargi Louisa. Louis jęczy, a Harry _warczy_ , a potem wycofuje się, rozbierając się z ciuchów. Szczęka Louisa opadła, bo widział Harry'ego nago, oczywiście, i nawet z erekcją — przez „przypadek” — ale tu Harry jest _ogromny_ i jego usta stają się suche od zastanawiania się, jak Harry zmieści się wewnątrz niego.

Harry wydaje się czytać w jego myślach i uśmiecha się cwanie. - Nie martw się – mówi i podczołguje się w górę łóżka, aż Louis leży, a on unosi się nad nim.

\- Jestem... jestem tak _mokry_ – szepcze Louis, bardziej do siebie, ale Harry kiwa głową, pochylając się i ponownie całując Louisa. Louis owija ramiona wokół barków Harry'ego i Harry śledzi palcami klatkę piersiową Louisa, pocierając jego sutki, dopóki Louis nie lamentował. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak blisko jest dojścia, dopóki Harry nie kontynuuje poruszaniem palcami w dół, delikatnie głaszcząc penisa Louisa. Szatyn napina się, jak Harry przebiega kciukiem po główce jego członka, a potem uwalnia się w dłoni Harry'ego, mrugając szybko, aby oczyścić widzenie.

\- Kurwa – mamrocze, ale Harry jest bezwzględny, natychmiast poruszając się w dół, aby prześledzić jego dziurkę długim palcem. Louis sapie, nieco nadwrażliwy i kręci dziko biodrami, desperacko, po więcej. Harry odchyla się, aby potrzeć główką swojego penisa dookoła wejścia Louisa, sprawiając, że jęczał głęboko, a potem zanucił z zachwytem, jak powoli pchnął siebie wewnątrz Louisa.

To takie gładkie, sposób, w jaki Harry wypełnia go i nagle mały kawałek rozszalałego ognia _pragnienia_ wewnątrz Louisa gaśnie. Wypuszcza małe westchnięcie satysfakcji, a potem skomle w zaskoczeniu, kiedy Harry wychodzi i z powrotem gwałtownie się wsuwa. Harry przenosi się na łokcie, okalając twarz Louisa swoimi przedramionami i utrzymuje szarpanie w Louisie, przygryzając wargę. Louis może zobaczyć, jak są powiększone źrenice Harry'ego i sięga w górę, aby wpleść palce w jego włosy, ciągnąc mocno za loki i drżąc na jęki, które uciekają z warg bruneta.

\- To się dzieje – wykrztusza z siebie Harry, ciągle wbijając się w Louisa. - Kurwa, Lou, jestem tak _blisko_.

Louis czuje to, zanim Harry może to wyjaśnić, i sapie, jak czuje knota zaczepiającego się o jego dziurkę.

\- _Cholera_ – kwili Harry i pcha jeszcze raz, nim dochodzi.

O kurwa, dochodzi. Louis może poczuć, jak wypuszcza i fale ulgi przepływają przez niego, jak Harry go wypełnia. Styles wsuwa ramiona pod Louisa i podnosi go, odchylając się do tyłu, więc klęczy z nogami Louisa owiniętymi wokół swojego pasa. Kąt jest _niesamowity_ i Louis faluje biodrami, żeby móc poczuć Harry'ego trącającego jego prostatę. Ponownie jest twardy, co jest całkiem śmieszne, ale Harry wciąż opróżnia się w Louisa, gdy owija swoją rękę wokół członka szatyna i pompuje w górę i w dół. Oddech Louisa jest urywany, gdy dochodzi jeszcze raz, na całe ich klatki piersiowe, a po chwili może w końcu Harry zaczyna się relaksować. Ponownie kołysze się i Harry stęka oraz powoli pochyla, upuszczając Louisa na łóżko i wychodząc z niego.

\- Cholera – mówi Louis i tak jakby jego ciało wibruje od jakiegoś rodzaju ekstazy, choć to jest niczym w porównaniu do każdego narkotyku, przy jakim majstrował. Czuł się _zaspokojony_ , o wiele bardziej odprężony niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej się czuł, i próbuje z powrotem ustawić swój oddech na właściwe tory.

\- Dobrze? - mamrocze Harry, ponownie się pochylając i Louis nuci naprzeciw jego warg, wzdychając w pocałunku.

\- Tak. Dzięki.

Harry uśmiecha się cwanie. - Po to tu jestem – mówi, odpychając włosy Louisa z czoła. - Jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście, może nawet zajdziesz w ciążę.

\- Zabawne?

\- Dlaczego? Chcieliśmy dzieci na tę chwilę...

\- Czekaj, jesteś poważny? Ale jestem _facetem_.

\- Tak i jesteś także Omegą. Co bycie facetem ma z tym wspólnego?

\- Jakby, faceci nie zachodzą w ciążę. Tam, skąd jestem.

\- Dziwne.

\- _Mówisz_.

Harry chichocze, potem bierze w dłonie policzki Louisa i śledzi jego kości policzkowe kciukiem.

\- Jednak jest okej, racja?

\- No cóż, mam na myśli, to zdecydowanie nie było coś, czego nie spodziewałem się w żadnym wypadku, jeśli to jest to, o co pytasz.

Harry uśmiecha się, ale to nie sięga jego oczu. - To rozczarowujące, huh? - pyta, a potem Louis uświadamia sobie, że właściwie go to _boli_ , martwi się, że nie był wystarczająco dobry, martwi się, że Louis nie zauważył, jak wiele _miłości_ Harry wkładał w tę czynność.

\- Nie! - woła, prawie krzycząc. - Nie, mam na myśli, kurwa, ta, to było świetne. Niesamowite, naprawdę, Harry, nie martw się. - Relaksuje się, jak widzi, że wyraz twarzy Harry'ego oczyszcza się nieco. - Ale, jakby... ja nie- to się nie zdarzy. Ze mną i moim Harrym, wiesz?

Harry przechyla głowę. - Powiedziałeś, że chciałeś, aby to się stało, racja?

\- Ym. Tak.

\- Wiec tak się stanie.

\- To jednak nie jest tak łatwe – wyjaśnia Louis, wzdychając. - Kocham go, tak, ale nie sądzę, żeby on kochał mnie w ten sposób. Nie... nie chcę zniszczyć tego, co już mamy.

\- Nie zniszczysz.

\- A skąd to wiesz?

\- Ponieważ znam Harry'ego. Cholera, Ja _jestem_ Harry.

\- Tak, ale nie jesteś-

\- Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią, Louis. A jedną z tych rzeczy jest to, jak czuję się względem ciebie. A wiem, do cholery, że Harry cię kocha. Każdy Harry Styles w każdym miejscu, kiedykolwiek.

Louis wierci się nieco. - Jesteś pewny?

\- Jak najbardziej – odpowiada i szturcha Louisa w bok, uśmiechając się, gdy chłopak pisnął i zachichotał.

\- Zgaduję, że to ma sens, wiesz – mówi Louis, uśmiechając się do siebie, gdy przysuwa się bliżej Harry'ego, łaknąc jego dotyku. Nie może powiedzieć, czy pragnienie bycia w kontakcie z Harrym przez cały czas jest efektem ubocznym gorączki czy robotą jego własnego serca, ale i tak go to nie obchodzi. - Mam na myśli, chciałem tego przez chwilę, szczerze, i to uczucie ciągle jest właściwe, nawet z tobą. Jakby, nie jesteś _moim_ Harrym, ale wciąż jesteś Harrym, i jestem całkiem pewny, że pokochałbym cokolwiek, nieważne, co na to wszechświat.

\- Brawo – mówi Harry, szczerząc się i przyciągając Louisa do pocałunku.

* * *

* **STI - sexually transmitted infection** – choroby przenoszone drogą płciową (inaczej: STD)

** **mate** – oznacza kumpla, ale w świecie a/b/o jest to także nazwa na osobę, z którą jest się zwykle związanym

***standardowa gra słów ze słowem **fuck**

 

 

 

 


	2. Część 2

**Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis zauważa jest to, że czuje się komfortowo. Co jest naprawdę dziwne, ponieważ miał być w gorączce. Jakby, zapisał to w kalendarzu i w ogóle.**

**Następną jest to, że nie jest w sypialni swojej i Harry'ego. Raczej jest w jakimś drogo wyglądającym apartamencie hotelowym, zakopany pod górą poduszek i koców. I pewnie, to miłe, ale jest sam. Harry'ego nigdzie nie widać, a powinien zostać przyciągnięty do tej pory i powinien tulić Louisa w łóżku. Louis dąsa się, bo jeśli Harry załatwił im pokój hotelowy,** **_definitywnie_ ** **powiedziałby o tym Louisowi. Jest tego pewny.**

**Louis wpatruje się w sufit przez chwilę, zanim zeskakuje z łóżka. Jest ubrany od pasa w dół, co jest dziwne, i także jest** **_pokryty_ ** **tatuażami, co jest nawet dziwniejsze. Zauważa walizkę pełną ubrań, ale żadne nie są Harry'ego, i wciąga koszulkę, grymasząc. Telefon brzęczy, a Louis gramoli się po niego.**

**\- Halo? - mówi bez tchu i prawie płacze ze szczęścia, kiedy druga osoba przemawia.**

**\- Lou! - woła Harry. - Wpadaj! Jemy śniadanie w pokoju Nialla.**

**\- C- Nialla?**

**\- No! Jest w 520, przyprowadź swoją wielką pupę.**

**\- Uch... okej.**

**Potem Harry rozłącza się, nawet bez powiedzenia pa, a Louis po prostu chce zwinąć się w kulkę i szlochać.**

**Ale nie. Harry jest ciulem, więc Louis też nim będzie. Prycha i chwyta klucz pokojowy i telefon, wcisnął się w parę butów, wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł do tego Nialla, - który jest jedynie trzy pokoje dalej, naprawdę, dlaczego Harry nie mógł po prostu wpaść? Stuka w drzwi i słyszy jakieś szuranie ze środka, zanim Zayn otwiera drzwi.**

**\- Loueh! - woła, mrugając. - Dobrze cię zobaczyć tego poranka. Nie byłem pewny, czy będziesz na nogach, zważając na ostatnią noc.**

**-** **_Jesteś_ ** **tutaj? - Louis mówi z szeroko otwartymi oczami.**

**\- Uch... ta? - mówi Zayn, podnosząc brew.**

**\- To znaczy- Liam, czy on jest-**

**\- Ta, Li też tu jest, stary, oczywiście, no weź.**

**Zayn chwycił ramię Louisa i wciągnął go do pokoju Nialla, i Louis stał, zamrożony, kiedy zauważył Liama. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się i i podchodzi do Louisa, który spina się, oczekując najgorszego.**

**\- Lou – powiedział Liam stanowczo, kładąc ciężką rękę na jego barku. -** **_Nigdy_ ** **nie stawaj się znów tak niepoważny, w porządku?**

**\- Ja-co?**

**\- Chryste! - zawołał Niall, a Louis odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć go rozwalonego na krześle, przewijającego coś na telefonie. - Pamiętasz** **_cokolwiek_ ** **?**

**\- Pamiętam, co? - mówi Louis i teraz prawie krzyczy, jego głos staje się głośniejszy i głośniejszy. Spycha ręce Liama ze swoich barków. - Dlaczego tu jesteś? To nie jest bezpieczne! Jak Harry mógł być tak** **_nieodpowiedzialny_ ** **?** **_Wiedział_ ** **, co jest dzisiaj!**

**\- Uch, zapomniałem o czymś? - głos Harry'ego przemawia, a Louis obraca się, aby zobaczyć Harry'ego wytaczającego się z łazienki, drapiącego swój brzuch. Tak wściekły jak jest, Louis ciągle czuje się nieco komfortowo, kiedy widzi, jak idzie. Jego koszulka unosi się, jak ręka porusza się po jego torsie i Louis zerka na wielkiego motyla wytatuowanego na jego brzuchu. Co do cholery?**

Podchodzi do Harry'ego i popycha go, mocno. - To jest twój pomysł na pieprzony _żart_? - krzyczy, idąc, gdy Harry zatacza się do tyłu. - Czym są te wszystkie tatuaże? I dlaczego _Liam_ tu jest?

\- Hej! - woła Liam. Louis cofa się, a Harry po prostu gapi się na niego, oniemiały.

\- Louis, o czym ty mówisz? Po prostu mieliśmy dziś wolny poranek, pomyśleliśmy, że spędzimy cały poranek razem przed próbami i to wszystko. Czy może- czy ty i Liam jesteście skłóceni czy coś? - mówi Harry, zaniepokojony, a usta Louisa otwierają się, ale nie wie, co powiedzieć.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - pyta po kilku sekundach ciszy.

\- Uch, w Niemczech? - uzupełnia Zayn i chichocze. - Cholera, aż _tak_ się upiłeś? - mówi, zanim Liam klepie go w ramię i Zayn dąsa się na niego.

\- Ja... to nie jestem ja. Nie jestem... jakby, to nie jest moje życie.

\- Ta, wiemy, stary, to nieco surrealistyczne. Trochę dziwne, że ciągle postrzegasz to jako nowe, ale co tam – mówi Niall, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie, jakby-jakby ostatniej nocy, byłem w _domu_ , w moim mieszkaniu — moim i Harry'ego mieszkaniu — i Harry odwiedzał swoją mamę, miał być z powrotem rano, ale obudziłem się w tym hotelu i-

\- Nie dzieliliśmy mieszkania przez jakiś czas, Louis – mówi Harry, dość dosadnie, a serce Louisa opada. _Co_? Potem Harry patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Dobrze się czujesz? Myślisz, że możesz dziś wystąpić na koncercie?

\- Koncert? Jaki koncert?

Harry zerka ze zmartwieniem na resztę chłopców, a następnie znów patrzy na Louisa. - _Nasz_ koncert, Lou.

Louis śmieje się, ale nikt do niego nie dołącza, więc potrząsa głową, jego uśmiech opada i przeczyszcza gardło.

\- Em. Okej. Spójrzcie. Wiem, że to zabrzmi _naprawdę_ dziwnie, ale... nie sądzę, że jestem tym, kim myślicie, że jestem.

\- Louis Tomlinson! - woła Niall. - Z Doncaster.

\- Piłkarz Pierwszej Klasy – dodaje Zayn.

\- Cztery młodsze siostry – mówi Liam, kiwając głową.

\- Członek zespołu One Direction – kończy Harry.

\- Uch... Wszystkie powyższe aż do Harry'ego. Czym jest One Direction?

\- Em – mówi Harry, rozglądając się po reszcie chłopaków po pomoc.

\- Spójrzcie. Wszystko w porządku. To nie ja – mówi Louis, wskazując na siebie. Jestem Louisem Tomlinsonem z Doncaster z czterema młodszymi siostrami, i tak, jestem przyzwoitym piłkarzem, pewnie, ale nigdy w _życiu_ nie zrobiłem sobie tatuażu. Mieszkam w mieszkaniu w Londynie z Harrym, pracuję w Harrod's* i jestem Omegą. Miałem być teraz w _gorączce._

\- Jesteś, że co, że jak? - pyta Zayn, a Liam wygląda na zaniepokojonego.

\- Więc... pozwólcie mi zrozumieć – mówi Liam, przemawiając irytująco powoli. - Nie jesteś _naszym_ Louisem?

Louis powoli potrząsa głową. Pokój jest cichy przez sekundę, zanim Niall strzela palcami i woła - Mam!

Cztery pary oczu obracają się do niego, a on się szczerzy.

\- Louis jest Omegą. I żyjesz z Harrym, więc... jest twoim Alfą?

\- Tak! - mówi Louis, kiwając entuzjastycznie głową, a Niall uśmiecha się cwanie.

\- To tak jak w fanfiction!

\- Fan- _co_? - pyta Louis.

Zayn przewraca oczami. - Proszę, Nialler, powiedziałeś nam, że skończyłeś z tym _lata_ temu.

\- Zamknij się, Zayn. Spójrz – mówi Niall, wstając z podekscytowaniem. - To jest alternatywna rzeczywistość, gdzie ludzie są Alfami, Betami albo Omegami. Nie jestem pewny całej tej logistyki i czegoś tam jeszcze, ale Louis jest Omegą i myśli, że Harry jest jego partnerem.

\- Jestem jego _czym_? - woła Harry, a Louis drwi.

\- Nie musisz grać tak urażonego, Chryste – mówi, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie, Lou, przepraszam, po prostu- co?!

\- Jestem _z_ tobą – mówi Louis cicho, a pokój ucichł. - Byłem. Przez jakiś czas. Ja – Louis spogląda na Harry'ego, mrugając, aby powstrzymać łzy i wzruszając ramionami, oferuje słaby uśmiech. - Kocham cię.

\- Och – mówi Harry, przełykając donośnie. - Okej.

\- Spójrz – oznajmia Liam, wstając, a Louis automatycznie robi krok w tył. - Ja- okej, wstrzymam się. Lou, _boisz_ się mnie czy coś?

Louis przygryza wargę i wzrusza jednym ramieniem. A Liam wzdycha. - Dlaczego? - Pyta, a Louis automatycznie patrzy na Harry'ego.

\- Uch... - mówi Harry.

\- Liam jest Alfą – mówi Louis cicho, po przewróceniu oczami na odpowiedź Harry'ego. - Po prostu..., jakby musimy być ostrożni. Raz Liam i Zayn przyszli, a ja dostałem gorączki i to... nie było za bardzo przyjemne.

\- Och. Dobrze – mówi Liam, a Louis jest pewny, że nie w pełni rozumie, ale i tak kiwa głową. - Wiesz, że _tutaj_ nie jestem Alfą, prawda?

\- Przepraszam. – Louis żuje wargę. - Siła przyzwyczajenia, jak zgaduję.

Liam ponownie wzdycha. - W porządku. Spójrz. Tak jak zamierzałem powiedzieć, myślę, że powinniśmy pozwolić Louisowi i Harry'emu porozmawiać przez chwilę. Prywatnie. A także myślę, że powinniśmy wymyślić, co stanie się wieczorem, jeśli ten Louis nie zna żadnej z naszych piosenek lub choreografii.

\- Okej – mówi Louis, kiwając głową i odwracając się do Harry'ego po jego zgodę.

\- Ta, w porządku – zgadza się Harry.

\- Wszystko okej? - pyta Louisa, gdy tamci pokonali drogę do swoich pokoi. - Wydajesz się nieco... nerwowy.

\- To dziwne, Harry, to dziwne – mówi Louis. - Jesteśmy — ty i ja, nie jesteśmy tacy. Nie z tą odległością, nigdy tacy nie byliśmy.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz.

\- Kocham.

\- A... a ja kocham ciebie?

Louis śmieje się bez przekonania. - Z pewnością mam taką nadzieję.

Harry przygryza wargę. - Ile jesteśmy... razem?

\- Prawie trzy lata, tak myślę.

\- Racja – mówi Harry, potem robi wydech, gdy siada na łóżku. - Jesteś pewny, że z tobą okej?

\- Szczerze? - mówi Louis, odwracając się do niego. – Nie, naprawdę nie.

\- Jest coś, co mogę zrobić?

Louis wpatruje się w niego przez minutę, a potem wzdycha. - Jaki jest ten Louis? Twój Louis?

\- Louis jest – zaczyna Harry, uśmiechając się. - Jest niesamowity. Jest moim najlepszym kumplem. Kocham go całego.

\- Naprawdę? - mówi Louis, podchodząc bliżej Harry'ego. - Naprawdę go kochasz?

Louis kiwa głową. - To nie jest po prostu, jakby, braterska miłość, jednak... jest tak wiele momentów, kiedy rzeczy _mogły_ się wydarzyć, ale nigdy nie wydarzyły. Ciągle próbuję mu powiedzieć, jak się czuję, ale nie wiem, jak, bo jest po prostu tak przestraszony, że ucieknie od wszystkiego i mając go blisko w jakiś sposób jest to lepsze od nie posiadania go w ogóle w pobliżu mnie, wiesz?

\- Dlaczego miałby uciec? - pyta Louis, uśmiechając się łagodnie. - Jest się, czego bać?

Harry posyła Louisowi sympatyczny uśmiech w zamian, a Louis marszczy brwi. - To nie jest tak łatwe jak tam, skąd jesteś, Lou.

\- Och tak? Jakby tutaj dwójka popularnych gwiazd popu nie ma pozwolenia na bycie zakochanym? - warczy Louis, i teraz z kolei to Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Nie, jeśli oboje są facetami, nie. Nie w większości miejsc i nie z nami.

Louis nie sądzi, że jego żołądek może spaść niżej niż robi to, kiedy Harry to mamrocze. Poniekąd opada na łóżko, jego kolana słabną i wpatruje się w Harry'ego w osłupieniu z otwartymi ustami.

\- Nie możemy być zakochani?

Harry wzdycha. - Ludzie patrzą się na to krzywo, tak.

Żołądek Louisa wzburza się i nagle cały smutek transformuje się w gniew i wścieka się z ustami zaciśniętymi w cienką linię.

\- To nie powinno was powstrzymać. To nie powinno powstrzymać nas. – fuka. - Wiem na pewno, że jestem zbyt uparty, żeby pozwolić temu nas powstrzymać.

Harry zachichotał ponuro i opada na łóżko. - Chciałbym. - Liże wargi i wpatruje się w sufit, milczy przez minutę, potem zaczyna przemawiać. - Louis — cóż, ty, zgaduję, też — on dostaje wiele gówien. Od każdego. Ludzie już nazywają go gejem, jakby to było złą rzeczą, i każdego dnia jest po prostu mnóstwo ludzi udowadniających mu, że jeśli ujawniłby się ze mną, jego życie byłoby bardziej życiem w piekle niż już by było.

Louis przyjmuje to, jego serce wali dziko, gdy uświadamia sobie, jak łatwe jest to dla ludzi dostanie się do niego, karmienie go niepewnością, i czuje ogarniającą go falę sympatii, zarówno dla Louisa jak i Harry'ego. Przygryza wargę, gdy czuje kształtujące się łzy, zmuszając się do nie płakania.

\- A potem – ponownie zaczyna Harry, wzdychając głęboko – jest kwestia tego, czy Louis naprawdę w ogóle mnie kocha.

\- Nie – mówi Louis, tak szybko, że zaskakuje sam siebie. - Nie mów tak. To nieprawda, on cię kocha. On naprawdę, prawdziwie kocha, Harry, nie ma powodu, żeby w to wątpić.

Harry potrząsa głową. - Jest. Jeśli naprawdę by mnie kochał, jeśli naprawdę by tego chciał, nie obchodziłoby go nic innego. _Mnie_ nie obchodzi. Po prostu chcę go, po prostu chcę być z nim, a on jest zbyt przestraszony zrobieniem następnego kroku, więc to wygląda, jakby jego serce nie było tam naprawdę. To, jakby ozdobił to sympatią, aby zawracać mi głowę moją nędzą. - Harry zamyka oczy, a Louis może powiedzieć, że on też próbuje nie płakać. - Czasami... czasami to uczucie, jakby miał zamiar mnie pocałować, i zawsze mam nadzieję, że to zrobi, ale nigdy nie robi, i nie chcę nic wymuszać. Kocham go, i wiem, że on prawdopodobnie mnie też. Ale jestem w nim _zakochany_ , Louis, i nie wiem, czy już tam jest.

\- Cóż – mówi Louis, dostając się na kolana i raczkując, póki nie jest obok Harry'ego. - Może musisz mu pomóc się tam dostać.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Nie wiem, czy on kiedykolwiek będzie, ja – pauzuje, otwierając oczy i odwracając się twarzą do Louisa. - czuję się, jakbym był w tym sam.

\- _Nie_ jesteś – mówi Louis stanowczo, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. Może niejasno poczuć, jak szybkie jest tętno Harry'ego, i jego własny żołądek podskakuje. - Obiecuję. Kocham cię, Harry, i wiem, że zawsze będę w tobie zakochany, nieważne, którym Harrym jesteś lub którym Louisem ja jestem.

Jest mały okres ciszy w czasie, którego po prostu patrzą na siebie, i Louis stara się jak najmocniej przelać swoje emocje do spojrzenia, żeby Harry mógł być naprawdę świadomym tego, co mówi. Wstrzymuje oddech, gdy Harry siada, ich czoła prawie się dotykają.

\- Tak? - pyta, a Louis nie przegapia, jak oczy Harry'ego zjeżdżają na jego usta. Powoli wysuwa język i przesuwa nim po nich, oglądając, jak źrenice Harry'ego się rozszerzają, czując, jak jego serce bije nawet szybciej.

\- Tak – odpowiada Louis i pochyla się, łapiąc usta Harry'ego w pocałunku. Czuje, że Harry relaksuje się pod nim i wplata swoje palce w loki, przełykając jęk, który wypuszcza. Harry odrywa się, całując szyję Louisa i ssąc malinkę w zagłębieniu nad obojczykiem. Odchyla się i właściwie płacze a Louis przysięga, że jego serce spali się z uwielbienia. Harry gryzie jego wargę i szczerzy się, a Louis oddaje uśmiech.

\- Kocham cię – mówi, mrugając, aby odgonić łzy, a Louis bierze w dłonie jego twarz, wycierając kciukiem kilka, którym udało się uciec na policzki.

\- A ja _zawsze_ będę cię kochać – mamrocze Louis, ponownie pochylając się do pocałunku.

* * *

* **Harrod's** – luksusowy dom towarowy ~  Wikipedia

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skomentuj Dla NIALLA


	3. Część 3

R ę ka Louisa lekko drapie skalp Harry'ego, jak odci ą ga go od poca ł unku. Nie wie, kiedy upa dł na plecy, ale przesuwa si ę szcz ęśl iwie, próbuj ą c owi nąć się cia śn iej wokó ł nagiego cia ł a Harry'ego.

Czekaj. Co?

Siada natychmiastowo, a potem czuje  się  nieco otumaniony. 

\- Co jest, Lou? - mówi Harry, g ł aszcz ą c plecy Louisa, które zdecydowanie  _nie_ s ą ubrane w tym momencie, i Louis pociera swoj ą skro ń .

\- Cholera, Harry, co się _sta_ _ł_ _o?_

\- Uch... uprawial iś my seks? Wiem, to mo ż e by ć nieco nowe, ale zaufaj mi, b ę dzie lepiej.

Harry nadal mówi, ale Loui s naprawd ę go nie s ł ucha, bo czuje znajom ą  wilgotn ość pod sob ą .

\- Gdzie jestem? - pyta nagle, przerywaj ą c Harry'emu, który marszczy brwi.

\- Cholera, Lou,  _znowu_ ? - mówi.

\- Harry. Gdzie jestem? - powtarza Louis.

Harry wzdycha. - Jeste ś w naszym mieszkaniu, w Londynie. Jeste ś Omeg ą w gor ą czce. Jestem twoim Alf ą . TO znaczy,  ż e potrzebujesz mnie do uprawiania seksu z tob ą . Tak ż e nie jesteœmy w One Direction, czymkolwiek to jest. - Zatrzymuje si ę . - Czekaj, co to  _jest?_ Brzmi jak kult. [Harry nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy , ile ma racji xD]

Louis spogl ą da na Harry'ego, rozpromieniaj ą c si ę . - To boyband, najwidoczniej.  _Nasz_ boyband.

\- Och. Okej.

\- Ale ja nie jestem w One Direction.

\- Uch... co?

Louis oczyszcza gardło, ale nie może przestać się uśmiechać. - Nie _jestem_ w One Direction. Ale _inny_ Louis jest.

\- Lou, co ty- – mówi Harry, zanim jego oczy si ę  rozszerzaj ą . - Och. Czekaj, zatem-

Louis nie daje Harry'emu szansy na utworzenie zdania, w zamian wybierajac owinięcie swoich ramion wokół jego szyi i uczepienie się go ciasno. - Kurwa, Haz, tęskniłem za tobą. - Wykrztusił, łapiąc swój oddech. Harry łatwo dopasowuje się w uścisku Louisa. Powoli pociera ogromną dłonią w górę i w dół plecy Lousia, a ten drży na to, jak błogo znajome jest to uczucie.

\- Cii, kochanie, wszystko jest w porz ą dku.

\- Po prostu- inny Harry, b ył taki  _zagubiony._ Kocha ł Louisa, ale nie wiedzia ł , co zrobi ć i nigdy nie widzia ł em go takiego – mówi bez sensu Louis, ale Harry powoli przechyla g ł ow ę do góry i przyciska delikatny poca ł unek na jego wargach, uciszajac go, i Louis zanuc ił komfortowo.

\- Nie  sądzę ,  ż e Louis b ę dzie mia ł problem z powiedzeniem Harry'emu, jak si ę czuje. - Mówi Harry, gdy rozdzielili siê.

Louis podnosi g ł ow ę . - Dlaczego nie?

\- Có ż , na poc zą t ku , wypi e przy ł em go na  śmierć.

Oczy Louisa si ę rozszerzaj ą i szczerzy si ę , ale potem natychmiast marszczy brwi. - Czekaj, uprawia łeś z nim seks?

\- Ym. Ta, musia ł em, kochanie. Wszed łeś w gor ą czk ę , a on nie mia ł obsolutnego poj ę cia, co si ę dzieje.

Louis wykręca się w uścisku Harry'ego, chociaż tak szybko jak to robi, każda komórka w jego ciele krzyczy na niego, aby wrócić do dotyku Harry'ego. - Wszystkim, co _ja_ zrobiłem to pocałowanie innego Harry'ego.

Harry wzdycha. - Spójrz. To by ł o... by ł w twoim ciele, ale nie by ł w go rą czce, bo zacz ął  z tym walczy ć . I zauwa żyliśmy, że jeżeli on zachowywał się bardziej jak  _on_ , ty zacząłeś zachowywać się bardziej jak  _ty_ .

Louis wpatrywa ł si ę w niego, zdezorientowany.

\- By ł tobą. W gor ą czce. W  świecie innego Lousia.

To zajmuje chwil ę , ale tak szybko jak rozumie, brwi Louisa unosz ą si ę wysoko i ma ł e – och – ucieka mu. Wierci siê w miejscu, zak ł opotany i natychmiast tego  żałuje , jak cieknie na  prześcieradło . Solidna fala podniecenia przeszywa go i Louis sapie, opadaj ą c do przodu na r ęc e.

\- Cholera – jêczy, niezdolny do powstrzymania siebie od ocierania si ę o  prześcieradło , jego erekcja ju ż pod s kakuje. Zerkn ął w gór ę i obejrza ł Harry'ego, który zdecydowanie poczu ł zmian ę Louisa dok ładnie chwil ę temu i teraz powoli g ł aszcze swo ją długość, gardłowe dźwięki uciekają z jego warg.

\- Harry – błaga Louis, czołgajac się do niego, przyciskając ich czoła razem. Mógł poczuć Harry'ego dookoła siebie, pokój nagle obejmuje się ich zapachem i mo¿e jedynie sobie wyobraziæ myœli przebiegajace przez g³owê tego drugiego w tej chwili.

\- P-przepraszam – duka Louis, ocierając się o biodra Harry'ego. - Ja- Harry, _proszę_ – błaga, jego głos się łamie, a kiedy Harry chwyta jego biodra i przesuwa go tak, że siedzi na nim okrakiem, ich penisy przyciśnięte są do siebie. Louis spogląda w dół i drży, jak widzi różnicę w rozmiarze — to wciąż go zadziwia, po prostu jak _duży_ jest Harry i jak zamierza być _wewnątrz_ niego i o Boże.

\- Harry - ponownie próbuje Louis słabym głosem. Trzęsie się teraz i może wywnioskować ze sposobu, w jaki źrenice Harry'ego się powiększają, że nie będzie w stanie już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Louis jęczy i porusza biodrami, tylko trochę, i prawie dochodzi właśnie wtedy od ocierania się swojego penisa o Harry'ego.

Harry jęczy głęboko i potem warczy, łatwo podnosząc Louisa i przemieszczając go tak, że jego pupa naciska na długość Harry'ego.

\- Ujeżdżaj mnie – mówi ochrypłym głosem, ale Louis może poczuć głęboko modulacje z jego stanu Alfy przecinając drżenie i osadza się w kościach i szczęśliwie ulega, na ślepo podnosząc się na trzęsących kolanach i ustawiając się dokładnie nad penisem Harry'ego. Czeka, aż Harry złamie się, tak zdesperowany tym jak on i nie trwa długo aż Harry syczy zniecierpliwiony i chwyta biodra Louisa, popychając go na siebie. Louis prawie traci przyjemność z ulgi, chwyt Harry'ego jest jedyną rzeczą utrzymującą go w pionie. Mruga powoli, jak czuje, że Harry uderza wewnątrz niego i może poczuć, że drapie go wewnątrz, _potrzebuje_ być wypełniony przez Harry'ego nawet bardziej, więc stęka i unosi się, z powrotem opadając i sprawiając, że oboje sapnęli.

\- Kurwa, Louis, _kurwa_ – tchnął Harry, utrzymując ciasny uścisk na biodrach Louisa, po którym zdecydowanie pozostaną siniaki. Prowadził Louisa, pomagając mu unosić się i opadać, szarpiąc biodrami za każdym razem, jak Louis był na dole.

Louis jest kompletnie przytłoczony, oczy ma zamknięte, jak zmaga się z utrzymaniem w pionie. Kiedy knot Harry'ego zaczyna się formować, może to łatwo wyczuć, i zagryza wargę w oczekiwaniu, tak mocno, że smakował krwi. Harry kontynuował pieprzenie go, dopóki w końcu nie wykonuje ostatniego pchnięcia, popychając Louisa mocno w dół, a potem Louis może poczuć jego wyzwolenie. Czysta _przyjemność_ jest wystarczająca, aby Louis też doszedł z nietkniętym penisem, ale wciąż wytryskując na pierś Harry'ego.

\- _Harry –_ wykrztusza, znowu, ocierając się, jak Harry dochodzi, czując intensywne pożądanie wewnątrz siebie w końcu uspokajającą się. Wzdycha, jak kontynuuje ujeżdżanie, czekając przez, jak wydawałoby się, wieczność, aż Harry wypuszcza znajome sapnięcie ulgi. Kręci biodrami i upada obok niego.

\- Cholera – mówi Louis, liżąc swoje wargi.

Harry tylko kiwa głową w milczeniu, oczy wciąż ma zamknięte, a włosy przyklejają mu się do czoła. Louis pochyla się i całuje jego powieki, dopóki Harry nie otwiera oczu, aby spojrzeć na niego.

\- To nigdy się nie zestarzeje – mówi Harry, nucąc przyjemnie, jak Louis przeczesuje jego włosy.

\- Tak, dokładnie – zgadza się Louis, pochylając się, aby skubnąć szyję Harry'ego. Harry owija swoje ramiona wokół niego i przyciąga go bliżej, całuje czubek jego głowy.

\- Louis kocha Harry'ego, wiesz – mamrocze, a Louis się uśmiecha cwaniacko.

\- Robimy teraz trzyosobową rzecz?

\- Nie, ty ciulu – beszta go Harry, a Louis chichoce. - Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

\- Wiem – przyznaje Louis, wzdychając i wciskając się w bok Harry'ego. - Louis zawsze będzie kochał Harry'ego.

\- Nawet, jeśli znajdują się w jakimś innym świecie? - pyta Harry, uśmiechając się znacząco, ale Louis poważnie kiwa głową.

\- Myślę-myślę, że jesteśmy czymś... wiesz, specjalnym.

\- Tak?

\- Myślę, że nieważne, gdzie jesteśmy, kim jesteśmy, co skończymy robiąc, zawsze będziemy odnajdywać siebie i zawsze będziemy się zakochiwać.

Harry szczerzy się, a potem zaczyna chichotać, śmiejąc się głośniej, kiedy Louis spogląda na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Byłem poważny! - mówi Louis, klepiąc ramie Harry'ego. - I romantyczny!

\- Przepraszam! Ja- – zatrzymuje Harry, chwytając ręce Louisa. - On powiedział prawie dokładnie to samo.

\- Kto?

\- Louis.

\- ...Och. Naprawdę?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nom.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej wiemy, że jest mądry – mówi Louis, uśmiechając się, i zaczyna kreślić wzorki na piersi Harry'ego.

Leżeli w ciszy przez chwilę, Louis nadal rysuje kształty na obojczyku Harry'ego. - Miał tatuaże, wiesz. - Mówi, przypominając sobie jaskółki, które wyglądały zza kołnierzyka Harry'ego.

\- Kto?

\- Harry. I Louis.

Harry unosi brwi i wzrusza ramionami. - Ma sens. Myślałem o zrobieniu sobie jednego za niedługo.

Louis spogląda w górę, zaskoczony. - Naprawdę? Co?

\- Gigantyczny portret ciebie – mówi Harry, uśmiechając się. - Pochylonego, na kolanach. Zamierzam zrobić go na brzuchu, więc mój pępek będzie twoją-

\- Ty _zboczeńcu_! - woła Louis, klepiąc go. - Absolutnie obrzydliwe.

Harry faluje brwiami. - No i? Co _ty_ byś zrobił?

Louis zatrzymuje się. - Twojego kutasa – mówi dumnie, niemniej chichocząc. - Na moim tyłku. Jako ostrzeżenie dla innych, zobaczysz.

\- Ach, tak, oczywiście – mówi Harry, potem przewraca się, więc jest na boku, pierś przyciśnięta do barku Louisa. Louis przenosi ramie na szyję Harry'ego i całuje go powoli, szarpiąc biodrami, kiedy palce Harry'ego muskają jego długość.

\- _Kurwa_ – wyrzuca z siebie i znów jest twardy, intensywność jego gorączki jeszcze raz go ogarnia. - Musiałeś iść i zrujnować moment, no nie? - drażni się, ale wie, że Harry zwrócił uwagę na sposób, w jaki jego głos się drżał.

\- Nie mam szansy widzieć cię zdesperowanego za często, kochanie – mówi Harry przeciągając samogłoski i przyciskając palce lekko wokół penisa Louisa. Louis stęka w aprobacie i wypycha biodra, wzdychając szczęśliwie, jak Harry go szarpie.

\- Chcę cię pieprzyć, Lou, znowu, mogę? - pyta Harry, jego głos jest niski i szorstki w uchu Louisa, i cały Louis może jedynie przełknąć i przytaknąć nierówno. Harry ponownie się odwraca, więc unosi się nad Louisem, wspierając się na przedramionach.

\- Kocham cię – mówi i Louis może powiedzieć, że to nie tylko hormony Harry'ego przemawiały przez sposób, w jaki jego oczy świeciły ciepłem.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiada Louis, przygryzając wargę, gdy Harry powoli w niego wchodzi. - Zawsze.

  
  


  
  


 


	4. Część 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I na tym kończymy, dajcie mi jakiś znak, jakikolwiek, bo przez całe ff nikt, NIKT się nie odezwał

Louis czuje jak Harry nuci szczęśliwie przy jego wargach i uśmiecha, gdy odsuwa się, prawie przewracając się, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że jest teraz pionowo. Kiedy to się stało?

Harry trąca nos Louisa swoim własnym. - Dziękuję. - Mówi miękkim głosem. _Za_ miękkim, naprawdę, w porównaniu do tego, jak apodyktyczny był tylko chwilę temu. Louis zamiera, potem odsuwa się. Rozgląda się, rozpoznając znajome znaki pokoju hotelowego Harry'ego, a potem widzi samego Harry'ego, wyglądającego na nieco zdezorientowanego ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Harry? - Próbuje Louis, a brwi Harry'ego marszczą się.

\- Lou, wszystko okej? - Mówi, przenosząc wielką, ciepłą dłoń na szczękę Louisa. Louis automatycznie pochyla się do niego i wypuszcza powietrze.

\- Ja- jesteśmy w Niemczech?

\- Ta. Wiem, że to wciąż dziwne. Przepraszam.

\- Nie, Harry, ja – próbuje Louis, zagryzając wargę, jak się uśmiecha. - Wiem. Jesteśmy w Niemczech. Ja- całowaliśmy się? Właśnie się całowaliśmy, prawda?

Harry podnosi głowę. - No, to znaczy, _ty_ pocałowałeś mnie pierwszy, więc.

Louis jęczy, opadając na łóżko. - Hazza. To ja.

\- Co- – mówi Harry, potem zatrzymuje się, jego oczy się rozszerzają. - Och. - Kończy cichym głosem. - Cześć.

\- Hej. - Odpowiada Louis, ale nie zdejmuje spojrzenia z sufitu.

\- Racja. - Mówi Harry, wstając i otrzepując spodnie bez dobrego powodu. - Więc.

Louis oczyszcza gardło. - Po prostu uprawiałem z tobą seks. - Mówi i spogląda na Harry'ego, aby zobaczyć, że nie połknął absolutne niczego i runął na ziemię. Usiadł. - Wszystko dobrze? - Pyta.

\- Um, ta. - Mówi Harry, potem pauzuje i potrząsa głową. - Czekaj, nie. Co?

\- Byłem z... innym Harrym, wiesz. Louis był w gorączce czy coś. - Wzdycha, wymachując ręką. - Długa historia w skrócie... spałem z tobą.

\- Och.

\- Tak w zasadzie to żaden sen nie był w to zamieszany. - Dodaje bezczelnie Louis po chwili.

\- Okej. - Mówi Harry, kąciki ust drgają nieco w górę. Bawi się dołem koszulki. - Jak było?

Louis uśmiecha się cwanie. - Niesamowicie. - Ogląda, jak Harry próbuje ukryć mały uśmiech i zaciąga się, czując supeł obawy zaczynający formować się w jego kiszkach, jak kontynuuje mówienie. - Dokładnie tak, jak zawsze sobie wyobrażałem, że będzie.

Harry spogląda w górę z zaskoczeniem. - Wyobrażałeś to sobie?

Louis uśmiecha się i odpycha się od łóżka, podchodząc do Harry'ego, który wciąż ma ręce zaplątane w bluzce. Sięga w dół i powoli uwalnia jego palce, owijając własne wokół nich, zanim pociąga go w górę i prowadzi ręce Harry’ego dookoła swojego pasa. - Tak. - Mówi i przyłapuje Harry'ego, jak zerka z jego oczu na usta. Oblizuje wargi. - Tak, wyobrażałem.

A potem całuje Harry'ego, znowu, ale nie, to jest tak bardzo inne, ponieważ to jest _jego_ Harry, jego bardzo własny. A Harry oddaje pocałunek, przyciągając Louisa ciaśniej do swojej piersi, a Louis nie może oddychać, ale najlepiej w możliwy sposób. Odsuwa się niechętnie, chłonąc błogi wyraz twarzy Harry'ego i zaczerwienione wargi. - Kocham cię. - Mówi, a Harry naprawdę uśmiecha się promiennie, uśmiechem rozświetlając całą swoją twarz.

\- Naprawdę?

Louis otwiera i zamyka usta parę razy, zanim oczyszcza gardło i w końcu przemawia. - Ja – zaczyna i wzdycha. -Przepraszam, Harry.

Harry kiwa głową, jego wyraz twarzy staje się poważniejszy, ale oczy są szerokie i wyrozumiałe, więc Louis kontynuuje. - Bałem się. Byłem tak _przerażony_ i nawet nie pamiętam dlaczego. Nie było nawet nikogo innego, Harry, to byłeś _ty._

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Mówi Harry, przechylając głowę ze zmarszczeniem brwi.

\- Nie wiedziałem, czy mnie lubisz? - Oferuje Louis, schylając głowę, aby pobawić się brzegiem koszulki. - Nie wiedziałem, czy chcesz mnie tak jak ja chcę ciebie?

Jest cicho, a kiedy Louis z powrotem patrzy w górę, Harry wpatruje się w niego ze spojrzeniem całkowicie wypełnionym niedowierzaniem. - Robisz sobie ze mnie jaja.

\- Co?

\- Louis. Nie ma absolutnie _żadnego_ sposobu, żebyś nie wiedział, jak stracony jestem dla ciebie. Wszyscy w zespole wiedzą. Cholera, wszyscy na _świecie_ prawdopodobnie wiedzą. Istnieją całe _strony_ _internetowe_ poświęcone sposobowi, w jaki na ciebie patrzę, okej, nie możesz dawać mi takich bzdur za przyczynę nie wykonania ruchu.

\- Ja – próbuje Louis, ale nie wie, co powiedzieć, ponieważ Harry ma kompletną i całkowitą rację. Nie ma żadnego powodu, dlaczego Louis powinien był kiedykolwiek wątpić w uczucia Harry'ego, a czuje się teraz jak absolutny idiota, tylko otwierając i zamykając usta jak ryba. - Nie wiedziałem. - Mówi w końcu i to brzmi tak głupio wychodząc z jego ust, ale jest to prawdą.

Harry potrząsa głową i chichocze, a potem się śmieje, mocno, opadając na łóżko. Przykłada ręce do twarzy, pocierając nimi w górę i w dół. - O mój _Boże._ \- Woła i ponownie siada, szczerząc się szeroko. Louis unosi brew, a Harry przewraca oczami. - Nie jest to raczej oczywiste, że też cię kocham?

\- Tak? - Pyta Louis i może poczuć motylki trzepoczące w jego brzuchu, jak przygryza wargę i patrzy na niego czule.

\- Jesteś kompletnym osłem. - Mruczy, a potem sięga po Louisa, ponownie miażdżąc ich wargi. Louis natychmiast się relaksuje, przylegając do niego, jak wysunął swój naprzeciw tego Louisa, sprawiając, że oboje jęknęli cicho.

Nie jest nawet około dwudziestu minut później stałego migdalenia się, gdy Louisowi udało się oderwać od Harry'ego i wzdycha z zadowoleniem, przyciskając palce do jaskółek na jego obojczykach. - Jak myślisz, co teraz robimy? - Pyta Harry, a Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Pieprzymy, prawdopodobnie. - Mówi dość otwarcie, a Harry śmieje się głośno, zanim klepie się dłonią po ustach. Próbuje przekształcić to w suchy kaszel, ale Louis tylko przewraca oczami.

\- Myślę, że zawsze się dopasujemy do nich? - Pyta Harry cicho, gdy uspokoił się, szczerząc się i unosząc brew. Próbuje wyglądać na pewnego siebie, Louis może powiedzieć, ale rumieni się lekko, jakby był przestraszony tym, co Louis może odpowiedzieć, a to sprawia, że serce szatyna zamiera, bo jest tak gotowy na bycie tam z Harrym, na bycie na tym poziomie, i nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby Harry w to wątpił. Oddaje uśmiech.

\- Wiesz, ty i ja, jesteśmy specjalni, tak? - odpowiada Louis, a Harry kiwa głową. - To jakby... bez względu gdzie, zawsze jesteśmy razem. Lub zawsze chcemy być, przynajmniej. To ta sama miłość, to uczucie.

\- ...i? - pyta Harry, czekając aż Louis będzie kontynuował.

\- Cóż, jeśli to ta sama miłość, Haroldzie, zatem możemy _zdecydowanie_ wycisnąć z nich ostatnie poty.

Harry chichocze, palcami delikatnie drapiąc skalp Louisa. - Kocham cię – mówi, i mimo że to jest ogromne, tak bardzo dla nich właśnie teraz, mimo że to otwiera tak wiele nowych drzwi i jest tak wiele dróg, którymi mogą pójść, serce Louisa zacina się i wzdycha szczęśliwie.

\- Ja też. - Mówi, całując szyję Harry'ego. - Zawsze.

  


  


 


End file.
